


THE ONE I LOVE AND HATE THE MOST

by Bugheadiee9



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadiee9/pseuds/Bugheadiee9
Summary: Every person on this Earth is born with a tattoo on each arm. One matches your soulmate and one matches your worst enemy. What if both are the same?





	THE ONE I LOVE AND HATE THE MOST

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter story in this fandom so if i make mistakes please forgive me.

Every person on this Earth is born with a tattoo on each arm. One matches your soulmate, and one matches your worst enemy. However no one knows which is which. I do because they are both the same. My name is Jughead Jones and I live in a small town called Riverdale. I have lived here my whole life but still this town feels foreign to me. No one has ever accepted me and I don't blame them. Their opinions don't matter to me. The Northside hate me because I am from the wrong side of the tracks and the Southside hate me because I am not a part of their precious gang which is lead by none other than my father.

The only thing I thought would be positive in my life will be my soulmate who would not judge me or shun me for where I was born but obviously the world has always been cruel to me. So here I am living my life all alone, with a mediocre job that does not pay me enough for the efforts I put and a small studio apartment with my buddy Hotdog who unlike everyone else including my mother has always remained loyal to me. This my story of how i met my soulmate Betty Cooper.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
